politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Khirkash Valerianovich CA8-Flyer
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Khirkash Company |manufacturer = Khirkash Company |production_date = 2029-Present |unit_cost = $24–30 million per unit |weight = Loaded weight: 22,950 lb (10,410 kg) Max. takeoff weight: *Rolling: 31,000 lb (14,100 kg) *Vertical: 20,755 lb (9,415 kg) |length = 46 ft 4 in (14.12 m) |height = 11 ft 8 in (3.55 m) |wingspan = 30 ft 4 in (9.25 m) |crew = 1 |sights = |traverse = |engine = 1 × Rolls-Royce Pegasus F402-RR-408 (Mk 107) vectored-thrust turbofan |engine_power = 23,500 lbf (105 kN) |primary_armament = 1× General Dynamics GAU-12 Equalizer 25 mm (0.984 in) 5-barreled Rotary cannon mounted under-fuselage in the left pod, with 300 rounds of ammunition in the right pod |secondary_armament = Hardpoints: 6× under-wing pylon stations holding up to 9,200 lb (4,200 kg) of payload: Rockets: *4× LAU-5003 rocket pods (each with 19× CRV7 or APKWS63 70 mm rockets) Air-to-air missiles: *4× AIM-9 Sidewinder or similar-sized infrared-guided missiles *6× AIM-120 AMRAAM (on radar equipped AV-8B Plus variants) Air-to-surface missiles: *6× AGM-65 Maverick; or *2× AGM-84 Harpoon; or *2× AGM-88 HARM Bombs: *CBU-100 cluster bombs (CBUs) *Mark 80 series of unguided bombs (including 3 kg lb and 14 kg lb practice bombs) *Paveway series of laser-guided bombs (LGBs) *Joint Direct Attack Munitions (GBU-38, GBU-32, and GBU-54) *Mark 77 fire bomb *B61 nuclear bomb |speed = Mach 0.9 (585 knots, 673 mph, 1,083 km/h) |vehicle_range = 1,200 nmi (1,400 mi, 2,200 km) |guidance = Raytheon APG-65 radar AN/AAQ-28V LITENING targeting pod (on AV-8B Night Attack and radar-equipped AV-8B Plus variants) |ceiling = 17,500 m (57,400 ft) |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes |payload_capacity = 9,200 lb (4,200 kg) }}The Khirkash CA8-Flyer (MC Flyer II) is a single-engine ground-attack aircraft that constitutes the second generation of the Flyer Jump Jet family. Capable of vertical or short takeoff and landing (V/STOL), it is primarily employed on light attack or multi-role missions, ranging from close air support of ground troops to armed reconnaissance. The CA8-Flyer is used by the Dvinmiste Capia Marine Corps (DCMC). The project that eventually led to the CA8-Flyer's creation started in the early 2029 as a cooperative effort between the Armored Republic of Dvinmiste Capia (ARCD) and Poland (PL), aimed at addressing the operational inadequacies of the first-generation Flyer. Early efforts centered on a larger, more powerful Pegasus engine to dramatically improve the capabilities of the Flyer. Due to budgetary constraints, Poland abandoned the project. Typically operated from small aircraft carriers, large amphibious assault ships and simple forward operating bases, CA8-Flyer have participated in numerous military and humanitarian operations, proving themselves versatile assets. Some general of the D.C. Army named the MC Flyer II as one of several important weapons in the country. Specifications General characteristics *'Crew:' 1 pilot *'Length:' 46 ft 4 in (14.12 m) *'Wingspan:' 30 ft 4 in (9.25 m) *'Height:' 11 ft 8 in (3.55 m) *'Wing area:' 243.4 sq ft (22.61 m²) *'Airfoil:' supercritical airfoil *'Empty weight:' 13,968 lb (6,340 kg) *'Loaded weight:' 22,950 lb (10,410 kg) *'Max. takeoff weight:' **'Rolling:' 31,000 lb (14,100 kg) **'Vertical:' 20,755 lb (9,415 kg) *'Powerplant:' 1 × Rolls-Royce Pegasus F402-RR-408 (Mk 107) vectored-thrust turbofan, 23,500 lbf (105 kN) Performance *'Maximum speed:' Mach 0.9 (585 knots, 673 mph, 1,083 km/h) *'Range:' 1,200 nmi (1,400 mi, 2,200 km) *'Combat radius:' 300 nmi (350 mi, 556 km) *'Ferry range:' 1,800 nmi (2,100 mi, 3,300 km) *'Rate of climb:' 14,700 ft/min (75 m/s) *'Wing loading:' 94.29 lb/(sq ft) (460.4 kg/m²) Armament *'Guns:' 1× General Dynamics GAU-12 Equalizer 25 mm (0.984 in) 5-barreled Rotary cannon mounted under-fuselage in the left pod, with 300 rounds of ammunition in the right pod *'Hardpoints:' 6× under-wing pylon stations holding up to 9,200 lb (4,200 kg) of payload: *'Rockets:' ** 4× LAU-5003 rocket pods (each with 19× CRV7 or APKWS[63] 70 mm rockets) *'Missiles:' ** Air-to-air missiles: ***4× AIM-9 Sidewinder or similar-sized infrared-guided missiles ***6× AIM-120 AMRAAM (on radar equipped AV-8B Plus variants) **Air-to-surface missiles: ***6× AGM-65 Maverick; or ***2× AGM-84 Harpoon; or ***2× AGM-88 HARM *'Bombs:' **CBU-100 cluster bombs (CBUs) **Mark 80 series of unguided bombs (including 3 kg lb and 14 kg lb practice bombs) **Paveway series of laser-guided bombs (LGBs) **Joint Direct Attack Munitions (GBU-38, GBU-32, and GBU-54) **Mark 77 fire bomb **B61 nuclear bomb *'Others:' **up to 4× 300/330/370 gallon drop tanks (pylon stations No. 2, 3, 4, & 5 are wet plumbed) **Intrepid Tiger II electronic jammer Avionics *Raytheon APG-65 radar *AN/AAQ-28V LITENING targeting pod Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Capian Air Force